The Bite
by It's Just Lara
Summary: Lyall Lupin hated werewolves, what made his young son different from those beasts he despised?


It was dark, the sky was clear over the small Welsh town of Bala. The twinkling stars in the sky glistened like freshly cut diamonds, and the full moon hung in the sky, gawking at all those who lived below it.

A man held his small son on his shoulders, both males, each with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes smiled up at the moon, and laughed at the stories the skies told.

"Daddy?" the small four year old, Remus, asked his father, looking down at the aging man as his chubby fingers threaded through his predecessors hair.

"Yes Remus?" Lyall questioned.

"Can you-" yawn, "-read me a bedtime story?" Remus pleaded. His small voice slurred. Lyall smiled, his brows connected as his eyes traveled to his hairline.

"Does that mean you're ready to be tucked in?" Lyall teased his son.

"No!" Remus protested, his body wobbled as his back became erect and his tired eyes shot open. Lyall chuckled, his shoulders, and remus trembled before his laughter.

"Really now?" Remus went to answer his fathers friendly jab but instead got cut off by his own yawn.

"No," Remus sighed, his chin rested on his father's head, "I'ma just a little tired." His voice slurred with drowsiness.

Lyall brought his son into the house, though instead of being on his father's shoulders, Remus was on Lyalls hip, his small arms were wrapped around his dads neck.

* * *

His wife Hope, a rather tiny woman with caramel curls and appel green eyes sat in the dining room, sipping tea with lemon and honey, and reading Looking Through The Looking Glass, a childhood story that she grew up with.

Her eyes flickered to Remus and Lyall, she smiled softly as her son drifted further and further into sleep on her husbands hip. Hope went to take Remus from her husband but Lyall shook his head.

"I'm just going to tuck him in and then head up to bed-I'm tuckered out," Lyall whispered and Hope understand.

"Okay." She kissed Lyall on the lips quickly and then Remus on his temple, only for the youngling to swat at his head. At this action both parents smiled fondly at their son.

Lyall moved around Hope and disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

'My boy,' Hope thought, 'he's growing up so fast.'

* * *

It was nearing midnight in Wales and remus had been fast asleep for hours while his parents had just headed to sleep when a loud crash caused both of them to shoot up in bed.

"Lyall w-" Hope was cut off by her son. His voice was in the form of a blood curdling scream. Neither adult waited anytime, and Lyall grabbed his wand while Hope ran after her husband, unarmed.

Lyall didn't wait to open the door, and instead he flicked his wrist and the wooden barrier was blown off its hinges with a loud 'BANG'.

Hope looked past her husband, only to see her sons window broken and Remus lying on the floor of his room bloody. A monster with large and bloody teeth stood over her son. Its dead eyes were black, the grey fur was standing up.

"Stupify!" Lyall shouted at the monster as his son sobbed on the floor in pain, his shoulder gushing blood. The monster, a werewolf, was thrown black, through the wall and out into the yard, it let out a whine and Lyall scooped up Remus and handed him off to Hope.

"Go, floo to 's and tell them he's been bitten and to get Aura's and such here immediately," Lyall rushed at Hope and the woman of only twenty-nine held her bleeding son and looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"L-"

"GO HOPE!" He roared at her and the small woman scrambled into action, running to their sitting room in which held a fireplace and floo powder.

Now as he heard his wife shout 'St. Mungo's' and he knew she was gone Lyall rushed to the hole in the wall to see if the beast was still there. But it wasn't. In the seconds he had handed Remus off to hope Lyall had lost the monster.

Lyall growled at himself and instead of going after the thing that had broken into his house and hurt his child he walked into the bedroom.

He waved his wand and his suitcase appeared from his closet. With another wave his clothes and toothbrush and other objects were placed into his trunk. His eyes went to the blood on his hands and his eyes watered.

He went to his wife's desk that was held up in the corner of their room, and took a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Hope,_ he wrote,

_I'm leaving. I'm not coming back. That thing killed our son and turned him into something, some sort of disgusting creature. I cannot live in a house with the likes of a monster like that and so I know you would chose it, therefore, I am leaving._

_With love- Lyall John Lupin._

And with that, Lyall Lupin picked up his belonging and disappeared into the night, not even looking back onto his home once.


End file.
